Railroad Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 5.
This is the fifth part of Railroad Trouble for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast (Casey Jr Characters as Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Percy as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Salty, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Molly as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Neville as Cookie *Murdoch as LacMac *Toby as Bubble Dreamer *Belle as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Rosie as Tily *Spamcan as Inspector Grub *Old Stuck Up as The Great Rigatoni *Daisy as Razorwife *Evil Gordon as Evil Globox *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *D261 as Serguei *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Toby as The Bubble Owner *Boco as The Photographer *Smudger as Ales Mansay *and more Transcript *Narrator: So Casey went over the high viaduct and down the track with his slow train. Steve tried to catch him stealing the first silver spade, but tumbled into the lava below. As Casey continued his journey to collect the six jumping stones, Mark was unable to stop Casey as he flew past, knocking him down into the lava below. Casey collected another silver spade as the train with a caboose came out of the tunnel when Casey picked up a gold spade for his health, causing him to plunge into the lava as well. As Casey sped on through the dry dessert canyon, a gang of train thieves saw this and thought there was gold on that engine. The thieves headed to the train. In the engine's cab, an unknown fireman was shoveling coal, not noticing the thieves on board with their guns and knives, ready for the kill as the fireman accidentally picked up the leader. He realized it and hit him, then all the other thieves' weapons away. He shoveled the coal into the furness and kept on doing that while he kept on kicking the thieves. As the other robbers came closer on him, he kicked the thieves out of the engine, who picked up the next silver spades. *(as Casey continues to pick more silver spades, Allen begins to pursue him, but is no match for Casey as he puffs over an unsafe bridge, which collapses, causing Allen to fall down right into the lava. Casey manages to race across the high gap, but is able to keep on puffing until he runs around the other side of Reno Hill, and is not going to let anybody slow him and his train down. Then comes some trouble, Casey's wheels begin to whirl and wobble, as he flies faster and faster down the hill, races up one hill, and the next through a junction with other passing engines. He collects the jumping stones, then struggles up the other side of the mountain, but never gives up, dodges Bart, and pushes down the hill before he climbs up and reaches the top safely. Casey is going faster and faster until he whistles in horror for Harrison is coming toward him on the same track. The points are quickly changed as Casey and Harrison thunder past each other) *Harrison: Roadhog! *Narrator: Soon, Casey was on his way once again, he collected all the jumping stones, and the silver spades, and struggled up the other side to meet Tillie. * Tillie: If he'd ask for pearls and diamonds, I understand, Casey, but stones! * Casey Junior: Yeah. * Tillie: Oh, well, no doubt my father's got some crazy ideas up his sleeves. * Narrator: Casey and Tillie went back to the South plain to give Toyland Express all six springs for his machine. *Toyland Express: That's all six? You've got all six? Well done, Casey! Now Cerberus will get a taste of his own stinking beer as soon as we fix the machine! *Percy: Great stuff! *Tootle: How did you manage to fly? *Casey Jr: By jumping and gliding in the air. *Toyland Express: I've brought you a snorkel mask, and a dive tank, and some flippers. Whenever you come across some water, you can put your mask, tank, and flippers on, and dive into the sea. When you want to surface, come up and pull yourself from the pool. Here, I've made your train longer and longer. Now, please hurry along to the Glacier Cocktail, and get me six feathers. *(Toyland Express shows Casey that he has made the train even longer, Casey's yellow coach is in front, two flatbeds, three boxvans, a flatbed, two boxvans, a flatbed, three boxvans, Casey's green coach, a boxvan, and Casey's caboose on the end behind it. Casey couples up and sets off back to the Ski Slope. He is on his way back to collect the last four silver spades) *Narrator: Let's skip the slide that Casey is going on. First, he picked up the seventh silver spade. He put on his blue swimming trunks with purple rectangles, snorkel mask, dive tank, and flippers, then dove into the sea, swam faster and faster, until he reached a cave to collect the eighth silver spade, but pushed a button switch, dove back into the sea, swam faster and faster, and swam up to the high mountain. He pushed the next button, then sped up as fast as he could, but shot a snow ball throwing machine, pushed three more buttons, and collected another silver spade. Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eye when he reached the bottom, a large grizzly 4-6-0, Lord Nelson, with a passenger train appeared. Casey quickly ran away with Lord Nelson chasing him and raced back to the South Plain. Let's also skip Casey racing up the mountain. Casey sped up the high mountain as fast as his wheels would whirl until he came to the barrel before the Severn Valley engines. He dove into the water and swam into the other area.and grabbed the last silver spades before going back to the South Plain. He parked his circus train at Toyland Express's workshop, then collect four of his four wheeled coaches, and sped as fast as he could to collect all the silver spades until he reached the entrance toward the Glacier Cocktail. *Johnny: Wow, look! It's a little circus engine!! Oh, I've seen worse. This is where the guards test the effects for Groga. Some of think they're ballet-dancing ice skaters, others think they're ostriches, so don't be surprised if there are feathers lying around. *Ferdinand: That's right! *(Johnny fires up, fuels, and gets his engine ready, No. 909, an ATSF Ten Wheeler 4-6-0, with a Pennsylvania tender, and five apple and cream coaches while Ferdinand fills the tender up with coal. Gordon starts cooking some food and drinks for everybody in the resturant at the Glacier Cocktail as Casey leaves Johnny's resturant. He comes to the top of a cliff and stops at the edge) Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music Voice Actors Category:UbiSoftFan94